hapelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jeffrey Campbell
Historia Jeffrey urodził się w jednym z Mugolskich szpitali w Londynie. Zaraz po urodzeniu jeszcze w szpitalu zachorował na zapalenie ucha. Oznaczało to dla niego pozostanie w szpitalu przez następne 2 miesiące, tak bowiem stwierdził lekarz. Rodzice jak i dziadkowie bardzo się o niego martwili, bowiem pierwsze badania stwierdzały, iż dziecko może umrzeć. Tak się jednak nie stało. Rodzice każdej nocy, podczas gdy pielęgniarki zakończały swój obchód, siadali wokół dziecka i wymawiali zaklęcia powodujące ukojenie bólu. 67 dni, bowiem tyle miał wtedy mały Jeffrey gdy pierwszy raz wyszedł ze szpitala. Lekarz stwierdził, że nawet jeśli zapalenie ucha zniknęło i tak co dwa tygodnie muszą spotykać się na badaniach. Jeffrey jako niemowlę nie sprawiał większych problemów. Był cichym,małym szkrabem. Płakał tylko w wyjątkowych momentach. Rodzice byli tym zdziwieni bowiem myśleli, że wszystkie niemowlęta non stop płaczą. W wieku czterech lat zakończyły się co dwu tygodniowe badania w szpitalu. Lecz rodzice woleli poczekać jeszcze rok zanim odeślą młodego syna do przedszkola. Tak więc w wieku pięciu lat Jeffrey zaczął uczęszczać do prywatnego przedszkola w Londynie. Miał niewielu przyjaciół, w sumie to nie byli przyjaciele lecz kumple. Większość dzieci trzymała się z daleka od niego. Mieli go za dziwoląga. Jeffreyowi to nie przeszkadzało wręcz wolał taki bieg sytuacji. Po prostu siedział sobie w kącie i bawił się w samotności. Mając 7 lat zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły podstawowej. Nie była to już jednak szkoła prywatna, lecz publiczna. Rodzice chcieli aby Jeffrey znalazł sobie nowych przyjaciół. Póki co nie chcieli mu zdradzać kim tak naprawdę jest i dlaczego nie mieszkają jak przeciętna rodzina czarodziejów ze względu na jego dobro. Po prostu nie życzyli sobie tego. Jeffrey był przeciętny uczniem. Z przedmiotów ścisłych (Przyroda... podstawówka więc tylko to.) był prymusem, pupilkiem pani można wręcz rzec. Z językiem jakoś sobie radził. Lecz matematyka, historia to była istna masakra. Nienawidził tych przedmiotów. Dokładnie w dzień jego dziewiątych urodzin ukazała się jego magiczna moc. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie bowiem zdmuchując świeczki, dmuchnął tak mocno, że tort odleciał i robił się o ścianę. Nastała wtedy bowiem niezręczna cisza, lecz po chwili rodzice kazali mu usiąść i wytłumaczyli mu wszystko. O tym iż jest czarodziejem i inne duperele. Rozmowa trwała jakiś czas bowiem musieli wyjawić mu wszystko, bowiem nigdy mu o tym nic nie wspominali. W wieku 11 lat razem z rodzicami udał się na ulice Pokątną aby zakupić niezbędne mu przedmioty do nauki w szkole magii. Pierwsza klasa była dla niego najgorszą rzeczą jaka mu się w życiu przytrafiła. Po prostu nie mógł się znaleźć w swoim otoczeniu. Nauka szła mu jako tako. Najlepiej radził sobie z eliksirami, była to jego pasja. Niestety w połowie roku szkolnego zdarzyła się okropna sytuacja, bowiem oboje jego rodziców zginęło w pożarze domu. Jeffrey załamał się. Dwójka jego kochających rodziców po prostu odeszła. W gazecie było napisane, że poświęcili się ratując inną rodzinę z dzieckiem, Jeffreya to nie obchodziło. Zamieszkał wraz z babcią na przedmieściach Londynu, tak bowiem zdecydował sąd. Jeffrey zawsze uważał swoją babcie za jakąś wiedźmę, co w sumie było najprawdziwszą prawdą. W wakacje między pierwszym a drugim rokiem nauk w Hogwarcie. Babcia osobiście zaczęła go uczyć Eliksirów. Jako iż dobrze radził sobie z nimi w szkole jego babcia nie musiała mu tłumaczyć podstawowych pojęć. Oboje znaleźli wspólną ścieżkę. Po powrocie na drugi rok do Hogwartu wszyscy go unikali. Oczywiście Jeffreyowi to nie przeszkadzało. Po zakończeniu lekcji biegł ile sił w nogach do biblioteki aby się uczyć, niestety uczył się jedynie eliksirów. Profesor miał go za prawdziwego geniusza. Był prymusem i ,,wzorem do naśladowania'' jak to powiadał profesor.'' Po zakończeniu roku powrócił do domu babci na dalsze nauki. I tak mijały lata nauki w szkole. Po pewnym czasie znalazł sobie jakiś znajomych z którymi trzymał się w kupie. Bywały lepsze jak i gorsze dni, lata... Siódma klasa była natomiast najlepsza dla siedemnastoletniego już Jeffreya. Stwierdził tak iż w tym roku kończą się jego nauki w tej szkole i być może w przyszłości to on tu będzie nauczał. Był geniuszem z eliksirów więc znaczna większość klasy chodziła do niego na korepetycje. Jako iż w wakacje nauczała go babcia miał nie wiele do nauki. Podobało mu się owe zajęcia wyrównawcze prowadzone przez niego bowiem uczył też dziewczyny, które mu się podobały. Po zakończeniu szkoły postanowił przeprowadzić się do Francji. Zostawił swoją starą już babcie, lecz ona zawsze wpajała mu aby robił to co mu serce nakazuje i to właśnie zrobił. W wieku 23 lat dowiedział się o śmierci kochanej babci, powrócił więc do Londynu na jej pogrzeb. Przekonał się wtedy, iż serce podpowiada mu by już tu pozostał. I tak właśnie uczynił. Wygląd Szczupły, lekko umięśniony mężczyzna o przeciętnej wadze. Piwne oczy, brązowe włosy. Ma znamię na prawej ręce i sporej wielkości bliznę po ranie na lewym ramieniu. Najczęściej ubiera typową mugolską czarną koszulkę, bluzę bądź kamizelkę, niebieskie jeansy oraz buty na wysokiej gumie. W dni odświętne Czarny garnitur z krawatem. Charakter Jeffrey jest cichym i nieco wstydliwym mężczyzną, do wszystkich odnosi się nieco przyciszonym głosem, wyjątkiem są dziewczyny. Jak to jego opiekun domu określił ,,Śmiało cię można nazwać tygrysem drapieżnym''.'' Po za tym jest dobrym i sumiennym czarodziejem. Zawsze gdy coś sobie postanowił z całych sił starał się aby tego dotrzymać. Umie wybaczać ludziom. Świadczy o tym fakt iż wybaczył śmierć swoich rodziców parze i dziecku, których to jego rodzice mianowicie uratowali. Jest honorowy, zawsze starał się pomagać słabszym, niestety kiepsko mu to wychodziło iż był zbyt nieśmiały. Nauczyciel od eliksirów nazywał go małym geniuszem, w pewnym sensie była to prawda. Natomiast od Jeffreya wymagało to co najmniej dwóch, trzech godzin codziennej nauki w bibliotece. I oczywiście u babci w wakacje. Nie jest może odważny bądź jakiś mega super, ponieważ to nie jest mu do niczego potrzebne. Dziewczyny i tak go bez tego polubią. Duszą towarzystwa też za bardzo nie jest ze względu na jego wstydliwość. Aby zostać jego przyjacielem, naprawdę trzeba się mocno postarać bo nie ufa wielu ludziom. Ciekawostki *W bardzo szybkim tempie potrafi znajdywać składniki do eliksirów. *Znajomość języka Francuskiego. *Kocha Heavy Metal. *Jest nadopiekuńczy. *Podczas pobytu we Francji nauczył się grać na gitarze elektrycznej. *Nigdy się nie poddaje, walczy do końca. Kategoria:Postacie